Letters to You
by HisPunkRockPrincess
Summary: Ephram goes back to New York, and this is his letter to Amy, a year later. *Complete*
1. Letters to You: Ephram

Title: Letters to You  
Basic Idea: Ephram goes back to New York, and this is letter to Amy, a year later.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Everwood or it's characters. Don't own the song. The song is "Letters to You" by Finch, one of my favorite bands. I do own myself, who I put in this story and the truth in the fact I'm pretty much in the same situation that Ephram is. No, I'm not breaking up Ephram and Amy. Never would do that now ;] 

_Can't you see that I wanna be there with open arms?  
It's empty tonight and  
I'm all alone  
Get me through this one  
Do you notice I'm gone?  
Where do you run to so far away? _

I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so  
I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so 

I'm writing again these letters to you on much I know  
But I'm not sleeping and you're not here  
The thought stops my heart  
Do you notice I'm gone?   
Where do you run to so far away? 

I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so  
I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so  
I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so  
I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so 

No more looking I've found home 

I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so  
I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so  
I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so  
I want you to know that I miss you I miss you so 

I'm gone away  
I'm gone away 

Dear Amy,  
Wow, it's been a whole year since I left that God forsaken town. I don't even want to say the name. I'm supposed to be happy right? I'm back where I want to be, surrounded by almost all of the people that I need in my life. But, I'm not happy. I left because I was miserable. I thought that by being away from there, I'd forget. 

But I didn't forget, Amy, I could never forget. It's been a whole year since I've seen your beautiful face, but even a year later, when I close my eyes, it's still as clear as ever. You're picture is in a frame beside my bed. It's the last thing I see before I sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up. You're the only thing I ever see during these useless hours between sleep. 

My friends back here say I've changed. They joke, and say, _"Wow, Ephram, that town must have been pretty awful. You're all shook up."_ They don't know, Amy. It's not the town that shook me up, it was you. You changed my whole world around when I first met you. They don't know about you, Amy. It's not that I don't want to tell the world about this amazing and incredible woman that I met and fell in love with; I just could never find the perfect words to describe you to them. 

I'm playing again, Ames. You'd be proud. It's what I do to help pass the spare time. I've written more songs about you in this past year than my entire lifetime writing about anything else. When I close my eyes, and feel my hands almost effortlessly move across the keys, I see you dancing across the room. Your moves just as effortless as mine. And as one, we make music. You'll always be my inspiration. If I play for no other reason, it will be for you. 

But I must tell you Amy, I met a girl. She's a killer. She's short, barely above five feet, with brown hair and these baby blue eyes. She's smart, and she writes poetry. She helps me put words to the music I write. But, Amy, she hasn't replaced you. No one could ever replace you. 

She's my closest friend out here, and the truth is, she's in the same situation I am. See, Amy, she's been in love with her best friend for years. We spend hours together just comparing stories. She'd do anything for him, just like I would for you. She's stood by his side through his every girlfriend, every time he fell in love with someone else, and his every heartbreak. She's felt his pain more than he has and spends every night crying herself to sleep because she loves him so much. Just like I have with you. Just like I would for you if I was still out there with you. 

Being away from that place hasn't helped me forget or move on. In fact, I think coming out here and meeting her, has just strengthened and reaffirmed my love for you, Amy. I smell you everywhere. I see you everywhere. You're all around me, surrounding me, swallowing me and your essence here carries mine back to that place with it. I thought my heart was still in New York all that time I was there, but somewhere in-between leaving and coming back, my heart uprooted and moved out there without letting me know. So, I'm left 2000 miles away from my heart and the most beautiful woman in the world … you. 

So coming back to New York has made me even more miserable, Amy. Why don't I go back? That would be the logical answer to this agony, right? I don't come back because seeing you and your love for Colin would kill me even more. (How is he doing anyway?) So, I've chosen to live in my agony, alone, and everyday praying that my dreams of you will suffice, and knowing that they won't. Because, Amy, if you remember that in the beginning of this letter I mentioned I was surrounded by almost everyone I needed in life? Did you see I said _almost_? That's because the only person I truly need in my life is you. 

I love you, Amy Abbott. I hope someday, you'll truly know how much I do. Until we meet again. 

Love always,   
Ephram 


	2. Living In Your Letters: Amy

**Disclaimer:** The song, it's not mine. It's Dashboard Confessional, "Living In Your Letters" 

And, **WOW**, thank you, for the extremely nice reviews. I have fun with Ephram, he reminds me of myself. Amy, I had a little trouble with...but here's that sequel. Maybe I'll continue this with more. We'll see... 

_I'm always assuming the worst,   
But you're going on none the less  
And there's nothing to cushion your heart led fall.  
Letters from further away  
Keep pulling me close to home.  
And there's something to cushion my callous sighs.  
And I know that you hope for  
Longer good-byes  
Embracing for forever  
And falling in your eyes _

Pouring over photographs  
I'm living in your letters  
Breathe deeply from this envelope  
it smells like you and I can't be  
without that scent  
It's filling me with all you mean to me 

Continually failing these trials  
But you stand by me nonetheless  
And you won't let me sink  
though I'm begging you  
I'm begging you  
Phone calls from further away  
And messages on my machine  
but I don't ever tell you this distance seems terrible  
There is no need to test my heart, with useless space  
These roads go on forever,  
There'll always be a place for you in my heart 

So I'll hit the pavement  
it's gotta be better than waiting  
And pushing you far away cause I'm scared  
So I'll take my chances  
And head on my way up there  
Cause turning to you is like falling in love when you're ten 

Ephram,   
I got your letter today, Ephram, and if you were here, I'd yell at you right now, but since you're not, I'm going to write in all capitals and maybe you'll get the idea. **EPHRAM BROWN I'VE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU SINCE THE DAY YOU LEFT AND YOU WAIT A WHOLE YEAR BEFORE YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!?! THERE HASN'T BEEN A DAY WHERE I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF YOU AND WONDERED IF YOU WERE OKAY!!**

But, I'm not mad. I couldn't be mad. I know you had your reasons why you left, but according to your letter, those reasons aren't there anymore, are they? The only reason you're not coming back is because of me and Colin? Well, your last reason is gone. Colin and I broke up only two months after you left. I was miserable, and eventually Colin stopped believing the lies I was feeding him. He knew why. You were gone. My heart was gone. 

You must not call home a lot, because I assumed your father would have told you. Maybe I shouldn't call Everwood "home." Where do you consider home, Ephram? Here? Or New York? Oh, who I am kidding, New York will always be your home. It holds your best memories right? Home is where the heart is. Well, then, could your home possibly be here? Oh, here I go, I'm rambling on about something again. 

I'd love for you to at least come back and visit. I'd love it even more if you came back … forever. But I won't ask you. I'll let you come back if that's what you really want. 

Ephram, I … I don't know how to put this. Well, I do, but it's gonna sound really cheesy. But ever since that first day I met you, I felt something deep inside. I would have never told you this, but now that you're gone and probably never coming back, I figured why not. It was something I'd never felt before, not even with Colin. Something inside of me screaming _"This is who you were made for"_ and I guess I just knew, it was meant to be. It's just the circumstances were all wrong. I really wish we had met before Colin. Why couldn't you have moved to Everwood just a couple years earlier? Why couldn't this just be easy? 

Nothing's ever easy for you Ephram, is it? I'm so sorry. I look back on how I acted and I drove you away. I might as well have packed your things and bought your plane ticket. I wish there was someway I could repack your things and buy you that plane ticket back. I miss you. I miss you so much. 

I love you, Ephram Brown, and living here without you, knowing that you're out there, has caused this big, gaping hole in my life. Ephram, if you really would do anything for me, like you said in your letter, then come back to me. Come back to me and I'll show you how much I really do love you, and you can show me. 

Write back soon. 

My love always,  
Grover 

P.S. Come home. Please. 


	3. Tearjerker: Amy

**Disclaimer:** Yea, song, not mine, as usual. "Tearjerker" by Fenix TX is the song. 

_Pictures on the wall just waiting there to fall  
Still remind me  
That painful holiday can almost hear you say  
Please don't miss me  
Too long  
What did I do wrong  
Could've sung a different song  
You were my tune  
Make my heart believe a want is not a need  
And I'm all right without you  
The days go by  
The nights don't change  
The stars still spell out your name  
I will wait for you  
The world has let me down   
Is it you're just not around  
I've lost my reason   
All the memories  
Every smile you gave to me  
You can keep them  
The days go by  
The nights don't change  
The stars still spell out your name  
I will wait for you  
I will wait for you  
I will wait for you  
I will wait for you  
I will wait for days go by   
And still I will wait for you_

Dear Ephram,  
It's been three weeks since my letter, and I'm worried because I haven't gotten a response. Please, I need a response. I don't think I can go through another day, let alone another year, without one. 

I hope I didn't scare you away. I'm sorry. I should have never asked you to come home. I'm sorry if this angered you. I just couldn't help myself, Ephram. I need you here. I love you. I really, really do. 

Oh great, my tears are streaking the lines. I'm sorry if this isn't readable. It's just that thinking of you and how much I love you and how much I miss you just makes me cry. Ephram, you wouldn't want me to cry, but I can't help it. I… 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Amy?" 

Amy quickly brushed her tears away, put down her pen, and turned around to her father. "Yes?" 

Harold Abbott looked at his daughter and his heart went out to her. He hated seeing her like this and hoped she wouldn't be this way for much longer. "There's someone here to see you." 

Amy gave him a questioning look. _Who the hell is coming to visit me?_, she thought. "Okay, I'll be right down." 

Her father gave her a nod and she quickly walked over to her mirror to check her reflection. She stared at her red eyes and knew there was no way to hide the fact she'd been crying. Allergies, she thought, I'll blame it on allergies. She quickly ran a brush through her hair before heading downstairs. 

She reached the bottom of the stairs to see Bright standing there, talking to someone. 

"It's good to see you, seriously, I know you don't think I mean it…" she could hear him saying. 

"Hello?" she said aloud. 

Bright turned around, still blocking her view of whoever this stranger was. "Hey Amy, sorry, I'll let you two be alone." 

Amy gave him a confused look until he stepped out of her vision path and walked away. And there he was, standing there, looking like the same boy who had left her a year ago. She felt the tears come to her eyes and she pinched herself. "Oh my gosh…" 

"I've just traveled 2000 miles and all you can say is 'Oh my gosh?'" 

Amy ran from her place at the bottom of the stairs and threw her arms around him. "Ephram Brown, you haven't changed." 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Neither have you. You're still beautiful." 

"When did you get here? How did you? Why didn't you tell me?" Amy brought her arms down, and looked into his eyes. 

He gave her a smirk, the same smirk she dreamt about for a year. "Uh.. surprise?" 

Amy couldn't keep her eyes off his lips, until she just placed hers on top of his. She kissed him and he kissed her back. She broke the kiss a few moments later, looked deep into his eyes and asked, "Are you here to stay?" 

Ephram pulled her closer to him, kissed her forehead, and simply replied, "Yes, I am. It's true what they say, home is where the heart is and I'm home, Amy, I'm home." 


End file.
